¿Quién dijo que tener hijos sería fácil?
by Onmyuji
Summary: Se estaba haciendo viejo y sus hijos estaban creciendo. Pero entre que si su hijo se volvía un Miroku corregido y aumentado y sus hijas se volvían como Sango en versión light, Miroku prefería hacer algo. Ya saben, antes de que su mujer le arrancara eso que ustedes ya saben y se lo diera a los animales en la comida. Respuesta al reto pedido por Ariadne Mayfair en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

En respuesta al reto pedido por **Ariadne Mayfair** en Retos a pedido, del foro ¡Siéntate! De paso, podría decirse que le hago entrega de este reto por su cumpleaños, que es hoy. **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ariadne!** Espero que el reto cumpla tus expectativas retadora-cumpleañerísticas :D

_Gracias, Claudio, por ayudarme con el título ;w;_

**Características.** Miroku/Sango y sus hijos. Una historia sobre sus retoños haciéndose mayores y Miroku obligado a darle un discurso a su hijo sobre mujeres y "la conquista". De paso tomar en cuenta cómo Miroku protege a sus hijas de posibles pretendientes (que pueden ser aldeanos inventados, hijos de InuYasha, Kôga o de otros personajes de la serie) como un padre sobreprotector y algo celoso. Mucho humor. Extensión libre. En algún momento Miroku tiene que decir o pensar **"Hay tanto pervertido suelto por ahí..."**.

**Cantidad de palabras.** 3,297 palabras.

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que tener hijos sería fácil?**

**Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Por Onmyuji.**

Miroku tomó una bocanada de aire y resopló. Con la mano libre, palmeó sus hombros y se estiró perezosamente sin moverse mucho de su sitio. Movió su báculo sagrado de monje y dibujó un garabato muy mal hecho de Inuyasha en la tierra. Movió sus pies y comenzó a balancearse ligeramente de un lado a otro, especialmente cuando comenzó a ver pasar camino a su choza a su esposa.

_Su ya no tan joven esposa._

Concentrada en su labor —a decir verdad, desde que se casaron, ella se tomaba muy enserio su papel—, yendo y viniendo con cestos cargados de ropa seca recién lavada. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir donde ella y convencerla de hacer algunas _actividades recreativas juntos_. Tenían tiempo sin tener privacidad y espacio para hacer sus cochinadas de monje pervertido y-...

"Miroku." El aludido sonrió embotado por el mundo con su sonrisa de perfecto_ enfermo sexual_, cuando el rostro severo de su mujer apareció tan cerca de su cara que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás de la impresión. Expresión adusta, algunas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos y apenas unos cuantos mechones platinados por la edad. Hiraikotsu en mano. Miroku apenas se atrevía a divagar en cómo carajos había pasado de recoger ropa limpia a amenazarlo abiertamente con un arma Taiji-Ya en menos de un parpadeo.

_Una de las tantas cosas buenas que podía hacer Sango con él_.

_Mujeres_.

"¿Sí, querida?" Preguntó él con la voz aguda. Completamente justificado por el susto.

"¿Arata sigue entrenando?"

"Sí querida." Y Sango suspiró mientras bajaba el arma y la recargaba en alguna valla cercana. Miroku la observó atentamente, sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Sucede algo con el niño?"

Sango parpadeó mientras lo volteaba a ver, casi torciendo el cuello como en la película del _Exorcista_. ¿Cuántos años creía Miroku que tenía su hijo? ¿Tres y que aún andaba en pañales?

"¿Niño? ¿Pues cuántos años crees que tiene tu hijo?"

"¡Hace algunos meses cumplió seis, lo recuerdo perfectamente!"

Sango casi se cae al escuchar con que inocencia paternal recordaba a su hijo, casi lo que ella estaba segura que diría. "Ese niño de seis años cumplió quince la primavera pasada, Miroku. Y la verdad, estoy preocupada por él." Dijo ella resueltamente mientras se sentaba a lado de su marido y recargaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Los sentidos de Miroku ante el tono alarmado de su mujer se alertaron. Ella no solía ser así.

"¿Pasa algo con Arata?"

"Pasa _todo_ con él." Miroku sudó la gota gorda sin entender del todo lo que ella quería decir. La mirada confundida en su rostro lo delató. La Taiji-Ya tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar, como si quisiera estar tranquila cuando moría de ganas por arrancarse los ojos, las uñas y mostrar su lado de mamá gallina excéntrica que tenía. "Es sólo un bebé, Miroku."

Miroku bufó ante la ironía de su comentario. _Y él estaba mal por creer que tenía seis_.

"La verdad no creo que sea buena idea que esté haciendo regímenes de entrenamiento espiritual tan extenuantes como los que hace ahora. ¡Tiene quince años! ¿No podría simplemente ser normal? ¿Pretender chicas, ser un adolescente estúpido como InuYasha en su tiempo?"

_¿Podían sus hijas no ser Taiji-Ya, como su madre?_ Quería preguntarle eso, casi escupiéndole las palabras y someterse a una ardua discusión sobre la integridad y seguridad de sus princesas, sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder: sabía que le esperaba un Hiraikotsu al final de ese reproche y una cuasi-eterna sequía sexual —no muy diferente a lo que tenía ahora, pero mejor era no arriesgarse—, así que mejor se calló.

"Sango, cariño, tranquilízate." Miroku habló mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la abrazaba. "A su edad yo ya predicaba como monje." Trató de confortarla, colocando su mano descaradamente sobre su trasero y frotándolo sin ningún miramiento.

Sango se puso azul en ese momento, luego roja. Y tan rápido como el tocamiento se dio, una mano apresurada dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Sango y se estrelló en toda la cara de Miroku. ¡Ni madres! Que su hijo tuviera preferencias extrañas o que viviera ermitaño en el Fuji, igual le daba. Pero había algo que no cometería el error de dejar pasar _una segunda vez_.

"¡No quiero que mi hijo sea un monje enfermo como tú!" Gritó Sango y se levantó indignada del viejo tronco caído en que Miroku había estado todo el tiempo. "¡Y será mejor que hables con él, **Ahora**!" Recogió su Hiraikotsu y se volvió en dirección a su choza, sin esperar palabra alguna de Miroku.

"¡Pero Sanguito, yo-...!" Miroku la siguió, alcanzándola efectivamente y tomándola del brazo.

Uh oh.

La furia de Sango alcanzó un nivel sádico, cuando la mujer se volteó a encarar a su marido y con sonrisa sanguinaria habló. "Te arrancaré la piel con mis propios dedos como no hables con él **Hoy**. ¿Ha quedado claro, _cariño_?" Miroku asintió mecánicamente mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba lo más lejos que podía de la cabaña.

Corrió, más bien, en dirección a la cascada que estaba cuesta arriba en una de las colinas más cercanas a la villa; pero lejos al fin. Era la hora del almuerzo cuando llegó, con las piernas temblorosas como no recordaba.

Hacía años que no corría tanto, y estar entre los _treinta y qué te importa_ y los _cuarenta quién sabe_, tampoco ayudaban mucho a su condición física. Ya no era tan joven para aguantar esos regímenes tan duros de ejercicio. Se estaba haciendo viejo y sus hijos estaban creciendo. Pero entre que si su hijo se volvía un Miroku corregido y aumentado y sus hijas se volvían como Sango en versión light, Miroku prefería hacer algo. Ya saben, antes de que su mujer le arrancara _eso que ustedes ya saben_ y se lo diera a los animales en la comida.

Con un suspiro, continuó la búsqueda por su hijo, a quién encontró dentro de la cascada, concentrado. Muchacho de cabellos castaños como su madre y ojos azules como él. El robador de suspiros de todas las señoritas en edad casadera en la aldea. Vestía sus ropas blancas, meditando sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, Miroku se acercó lo más que pudo a su hijo y se sentó cerca de él. "¿Pasa algo, papá?" La pregunta llegó de pronto y Miroku casi salta medio metro del susto al ser sorprendido así. Al darse cuenta de que era su hijo quien le llamaba, tomó un respiro y recobró la postura, atendiendo finalmente a su hijo.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

"Tu presencia se siente desde que saliste de la villa, presumo que ahuyentado por mamá."

_Chico listo_. ¿Dónde había aprendido a manejar su poder espiritual así? Se mantuvo impasible sobre la roca bajo la cascada, sin abrir los ojos o perder la concentración

"Tu madre quiere que hablemos."

"¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?"

"De _ti_."

"Oh." De acuerdo, la conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Miroku se rascó la cabeza en busca de alguna forma de hablar con su padre. "¿Hice algo malo?"

"Creo que es hora de que hablemos de _hombre a hombre_, Arata." Escuchó que su hijo suspiraba paciente, antes de abrir los ojos finalmente. Miroku sintió una especie de orgullo en ese momento. ¡Su hijo estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre! Al fin tendría charlas de hombres con alguien que pudiera seguirle el juego —Inuyasha no contaba porque siempre era muy receloso y pudoroso de sus relaciones maritales con Kagome, a pesar de que todo mundo sabía que Inuyasha no era precisamente un manso cachorro en ese sentido (¡y que conste que no escuchó a Kagome decirle eso a Sango!)—. "Tu madre está preocupada de que estés pasando mucho tiempo meditando."

"Pero papá, _quiero convertirme en monje_." Miroku sonrió a sus adentros, orgulloso. Si bien él había continuado el oficio de su abuelo y su padre con la intención de romper la maldición que Naraku les puso, igual pudo haber sido un campesino común y normal si la maldición no hubiese estado de por medio. ¡Su hijo quería preservar la existencia de esa vieja tradición! "Creo que estoy listo para entregar mi vida al celibato."

Pausa y _rewind_. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no. Quizás sólo dijo '_quiero entregarme a los placeres del concubinato'_.

"¡Oh, Arata! ¿Sabes? Eso sería grandioso —y por supuesto tienes todo mi apoyo—, pero yo creo que tu madre se sacará los ojos —y me arrancará a mí un par de cosas de paso— como supiera. Seguro encontrará más adecuado que te cases con una buena mujer. ¡De cualquier forma! Seguro puedes tener algunos amores desperdigados por ahí si-..."

"No, papá. No lo entiendes. Dije que quiero ser un monje de verdad." Habló el muchacho, muy serio. Miroku le observó con una sonrisa, comprensivo.

"¡Claro que quieres ser monje! Continuando la tradición familiar, ¿eh?"

"No."

_Golpe bajo_.

"¿Por qué otra razón querrías ser monje?" _¡A ver qué respondes a eso, hijo!_ Repetía incansable la mente del monje, encontrando algún hueco por donde meterse a la cabeza de su hijo.

"¿Para ayudar al necesitado y orar por ellos? Oh, espera. ¿Qué te parece 'para poder exorcizar demonios sin intentar violar señoritas inocentes de paso'?"

Ouch, _golpe bajo de nuevo_.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas? ¡Una forma de entender a las mujeres! Pero bien dicen que a las mujeres no se les entiende, se les ama. Yo amo a tu madre y eso es suficiente, no necesito entender sus celos cuando las señoritas en otras regiones buscan el consejo de un hombre experimentado en la vida y le solicitan procrear un hijo con ell-... ¡Espera! Ahora, que si lo que te preocupa es no causar una buena impresión con las señoritas, lo primero que debes tener en claro es que..."

"Papá." Y Arata habló, en un tono cansino y resignado, atrayendo la atención de un padre que hablaba hasta por los codos. "¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos durante el invierno hacia el sur?" Miroku asintió con cautela, sin entender a dónde iba con ello. "Hay una muchacha... Fuu. Estaban por casarla con un samurái de renombre en la región cuando llegamos a la aldea donde vive." El muchacho bajó la cabeza, acongojado. Su padre se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba con atención, dejando de lado sus delirios de monje pervertido.

¿Y el maduro se suponía que era él? Se sintió estúpido al descubrir la profundidad de las emociones de su hijo.

"Todas las veces que desaparecía por las noches era para visitarla. Sin perversiones, sólo platicar. Se entristeció ante la idea de que no podríamos volver a vernos, ni como amigos ni como hombre y mujer. Las mujeres de los samuráis son increíblemente celadas por sus maridos, hasta el grado de tortura... y yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada. Por esa razón no creo que pueda querer a alguien más de lo que me he enamorado de ella. Así que prefiero entregar mi vida a Buda antes que doblegarme a las ansias carnales de un _hombre pervertido_ como tú." Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de su sitio en la cascada y salía finalmente de ella.

Caminó hasta su padre, que le observó con la misma expresión ausente y triste. El muchacho se movió cerca de él, hasta el arbusto donde escondía sus ropas y se cambió. Posteriormente regresó donde su padre y le puso una mano al hombro.

"No le digas a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Lo último que quiero es que mamá reanime las guerrillas entre regiones por no saber cortejar a una mujer." Se burló el chico con tristeza, mientras caminaba cuesta abajo, siguiendo el río. "Se hace tarde, papá. Será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos estar en casa para la cena..."

"Arata." Y Miroku pudo hablar finalmente, mientas analizaba lo que su hijo acababa de decirle. Los pares de ojos azules chocaron por un pequeño momento, estableciendo una conexión padre-hijo que, a gusto de ambos, fue más madura de lo que Miroku siempre mostraba a sus hijos. "Si ella es verdaderamente la mujer que amas, lucha por ella, hijo. No hay samurái que pueda contra el amor. Y tienes una gran familia que está dispuesta a pelear una guerra por ti y el honor de esa... muchachita llamada Fuu." El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la madurez de las palabras de su padre —entendiéndose que raramente hablaba con esa madurez frente a sus hijos—.

Miroku entendió que tenía que empezar a comportarse verdaderamente como una autoridad paternal si quería conducir a sus hijos —especialmente al más chiquillo, por ser hombre— por el camino de la rectitud.

Arata continuó su camino, alejándose junto al cauce del río y dejando atrás a su padre. Momentos más tarde, Miroku le alcanzaría, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y alborotándole el cabello, como si con ello estuviera entregándole una prueba muda de comprensión y apoyo, que Arata agradeció en silencio.

...

"¡Oh! ¡Chiyo, mira! ¡Son papá y Arata!" Gritó una de la jovencitas, la de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta y traje de batalla con detalles rojos y una naginata en su espalda, con una fuerte remembranza a su madre; observando a los lejos dos hombres, uno más alto que el otro, pero que era imposible no reconocer en la distancia. La otra, que respondía al nombre de Chiyo, volvió el rostro en la dirección que su hermana señalaba y sonrió, identificando a quien venía por el camino.

"¡Ha! ¡Papá! ¡Arata!" Gritó la segunda, de cabello corto y traje de Taiji-Ya con detalles amarillos y un par de cuchillos sai en su cintura, alzando una mano en señal de saludo a su familia.

"¡Chiyo-neechan, Umeko-neechan! ¡Bienvenidas!" Sonrió Arata mientras corría para alcanzar a sus hermanas y luego revoloteaba alrededor de ellas, encantado. Miroku se les unió momentos después, poniendo atención a la actitud de su pequeño retoño. Siendo su hijo adolescente templado y aparentemente _**Muy**_ maduro —su charla entre machos de un rato atrás era fe de ello—, había cosas que Miroku sabía que nunca cambiarían en su hijo.

Manipular a sus hermanas para conseguir lo que quisiera era una, por ejemplo.

"¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?" Preguntó el muchacho mientras caminaban todos juntos en familia rumbo a la cabaña donde seguro su madre les esperaba.

"¡El tío Kohaku y Shippou-san son increíblemente experimentados!" Comentó la de la coleta alta, emocionada. "Incluso se encargaron de rastrear la madriguera de esos youkais ciempiés que atacaron el castillo y la quemaron mientras Chiyo y yo limpiábamos el desastre y recuperábamos lo que fuera útil para mejorar nuestro equipo."

Miroku gruñó, en completo desacuerdo con las prácticas de sus hijas. "Veo que disfrutan seguir el oficio de su madre." Casi parecía haber dicho esas palabras con ácido. Las jóvenes muchachas soltaron un par de risillas cómplices, a pesar de que ni Miroku ni Arata pudieron entenderlas.

"¡Papá! ¡Pero es divertido!" Sonrió Umeko. "¡Además, el hijo del terrateniente quedó completamente enamorado de Chiyo!" El sonido de una alarma sonó en lo más profundo de la mente de Miroku al escuchar la palabra _enamorado_ y el nombre de una de sus hijas en la misma oración.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Un ricachón estaba detrás de su bebé?

"¡Ume! ¡Dijiste que no le dirías nada!" Gritó la otra indignada mientras el más pequeño molestaba a su hermana, encantada de ser el centro de atención.

_Extraño_.

"¡Niñas, les he dicho que deben mantener sus distancias de los hombres! ¡Estamos en un período donde los hombres sólo las buscan para una noche y luego olvidarlas con un hijo!"

De acuerdo, eso había sonado tan como él en sus locos años de soltería.

Pero ellas no tenían por qué saber eso —a menos que Sango les contara el lado mujeriego de su padre—. Se mordió la lengua y siguió hablando. "_**Hay tanto pervertido suelto por ahí...**_ ¡A partir de ahora nada de misiones Taiji-Ya! Qué terrible sería que regresaran a casa esperando un hijo de algún hombre sin sentido del deber moral de responder a la hija de un santo monje. ¡Y Kouga es un punto aparte, Chiyo, Umeko!"

A su mente llegó la desagradable visión de sus hijas rodeando insistente y acaloradamente al yourozoku que visitaba la aldea, a Kagome y a sus hijos, una tarde que presumía de sus cualidades como líder de una tribu-manada-aquelarre-_lo que sea_. La sola visión le provocaba dolor. ¡Ellas sólo eran unas nenas! Se cacheteó mentalmente.

_Concéntrate, Miroku, o las perderás_. Ahem. Y continuó su regaño. "No pueden andar detrás de los hombres como si se estuvieran regaland-... ¿Por qué mierda les estoy diciendo est-...? ¡Como sea! ¡No volverán a salir de la aldea por tiempo indefinido, se quedarán donde pueda vigilar que ningún hombre —sea humano, hanyou o youkai— se acerque a ustedes a pretenderlas! ¿Escucharon, niñas?"

"Oye Miroku, ¿Con quién carajo estás hablando?" Miroku parpadeó confundido al encontrarse solo, sin rastro alguno de sus hijos. Se dio la vuelta y los buscó, como si se hubieran escondido de él, encontrado a sus espaldas a Inuyasha, cargando una nena de cabellos plateados, orejitas inu del mismo color y ojitos azules a la altura de su cabeza, como caballito; y un pequeño de orejitas de inu y cabello negros enmarcando unos ojos dorados, firmemente aferrado a los brazos de su padre.

"Oh hola, Inuyasha. ¿De niñero?"

"Es la hora del día en que Kagome hace su ronda visitando a los enfermos." Dijo el hanyou mientras levantaba ligeramente al cachorro en sus brazos y palmeaba como alcanzaba la espaldita de su hija en su cuello.

"¡Carajo!" Gritó la niña sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, haciendo que el rostro de su padre se desfigurara de terror, imitando una reacción de terror-comedia que Miroku tenía. No quería estar en sus zapatos —bueno, Inuyasha no tenía zapatos, pero se entendía el punto— como Kagome escuchara las palabras que la niña estaba aprendiendo de su padre.

"¡Suzu, esas son palabras que sólo los adultos pueden decir!" Reprochó Inuyasha mientras bajaba a la niña y la confrontaba a la altura de su otro hijo.

"¡Carajo!" Repitió ella, divertida.

Miroku observó a su amigo, tratando desesperadamente de convencer a la niña de evitar las groserías cuando pensó en sus hijos. Al fin que cada padre tiene sus propios problemas con sus hijos, ¿no? Nadie le había dicho que pasar años pidiendo a las muchachas en las aldeas y poblados por hijos, para luego tener muuuchos hijos fáciles de manejar. ¿Pero por qué ellos no podían ser críos más tiempo?

"Oh, Miroku, ¿no es el bastardo de Kouga que va hacia tu casa?" Preguntó Inuyasha olfateando el aire y volviendo la cabeza en dirección al hogar de Miroku, quién palideció con enfermedad al escuchar a su amigo declarar aquello.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo!" Gritó Suzu en brazos de Inuyasha para el horror de un padre que era ignorado por su mejor amigo, que ya caminaba... ¿qué digo? Corría como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección a su casa, donde alcanzó ver a Sango hablar sobre 'visitas inesperadas' junto a los gritillos femeninos emocionados de sus hijas, lejos del escudo protector de un padre que daría su mano por tener el viejo kazaana para tragarse a todos esos pretendientes.

Especialmente a Kouga. También al bastardo que le había robado el amor de su vida a su pequeño Arata —aunque su esposa posiblemente se encargara de él como lo supiera—. Y quizás, ¿por qué no?, incluir al jodido hijo del terrateniente que se enamoró de su Chiyo antes de que fuera a pedirle la mano de su hija frente a Sango y, entonces, bajo amenaza de su esposa, tuviera que decir que _sí_.

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS.** Me divertí escribiéndolo. Comenté que había sido mi inspiración del fin de semana y me encantó el resultado. Espero que a mi retadora y a todos los lectores que lleguen hasta aquí les haya causado tanta gracia como a mí *avienta muffins de chocolate*.


End file.
